But I Love You  Chap 1
by HanRarinHani
Summary: Cerita cinta segi...  itung z sndri
1. Chapter 1

BUT I LOVE YOU

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 1

*Author POV*

Di kooridor sekolah SHINE STAR HIGH SCHOOL *?* terlihat 2 orang yeoja berjalan beriringan dengan anggunnya. Terkadang mereka berbincang dan tertawa. Di sekeliling mereka para siswa maupun siswi menatap mereka takjub, yupz, kedua yeoja itulah pusat perhatian para siswa dan siswi lain.

"Aish, Chulie memang cantik, lihat, kulitnya putih kayak susu, coba kulit gue juga putih kayak gitu", gerutu seorang siswi ketika kedua yeoja itu melaluinya. *aws chuliepa trbang gr2 d pji*.

"Gue juga iri kali, Chulie ama Wookie itu udah cantik, pinter, kaya pula, udah gitu mereka kan primadona sekolah lengkep deh kebahagiaan mereka", keluh siswi lain.

"Ho'oh, denger-denger Siwon naksir Chulie, idih gue aja yang ngepens ama dia kagak di tembak-tembak", timpal siswi pertama.

"Ya iyalah, Siwon kan kagak tau elo kali, Yuri!", timpal siswi kedua.

"Hu'uh, gue kesel juga, kapan ya gue deket ama si Siwon, Yoona?", tanya siswi pertama a.k.a Yuri.

"Kagak tau gue, tapi gue harap Siwon nembak gue aja", jawab siswi kedua a.k.a Yoona.

"Ye, kagak bisa gitu!"

Terjadilah perselisihan antara kedua siswi itu. Chulie/Kim Heechul dan Wookie/Kim Ryeowook yang merasa dibelakang mereka berisik pun segera menoleh dengan tampang heran sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Mereka memasuki kelas mereka, kelas IPA-1 *brhubung author msh smp, jd kgk tw kyk gni, so ngrg z XD*.Mereka pun duduk di bangku mereka di meja pertama dekat jendela yang menampakkan keadaan kooridor. Berhubung mereka sebangku, jadi mereka duduk bersebelahan *y iylh*.

"Ih, Wookie, elo tau ga anak kelas IPS-2?", tanya Chulie semangat ketika mereka telah duduk dengan rapih.

"Anak kelas IPS-2 itu banyak kali, Chulie", jawab Wookie.

"Gue juga tau anak kelas itu banyak"

"Lah terus napa elo nanya gue?"

"Ih, elo tau gak?"

"Enggak tuh"

"Ye, gue belom selese"

"Ya udah lanjut aja ceritanya, Chulie"

"Kemaren kan mobil jemputan gue mogok noh sebelum nyampe sekolah, jadi gue terpaksa nunggu lama, eh gak taunya tiba-tiba ada motor berenti depan gue, terus tu yang punya motor nyamperin gue, terus nawarin gue bareng, terus gue tuh malu, terus gue naek deh sambil malu juga sih, terus pas nyampe rumah gue turun deh, udah gitu tu motor pegi, terus…"

"CHULIE!, lo dari tadi ngomongnya terus…terus…terus mulu ih, bingung gue, langsung aja deh jadi apa?"

"Ih elo maen potong aja!, ya, pas gue turun tu motor pegi, padahal gue gak tau namanya, tapi sebelom turun gue sempet liat papan kelasnya kelas IPS-2"

"Terus gue mesti gimana?"

"Ckckck, lola juga lo!, jadi pas istirahat lo temenin gue donk nyari namja itu di kelas IPS-2, ya ya ya!"

"Gak usah pake puppy eyes lo yang gak mempan!"

"Ayolah, Wookie cantik, manis, baek, dll"

"Gue sih pengen, tapi entar istirahat gue ada janji belajar bareng ama Sungie"

"Sungie?, sapa tuh?"

"E…e…eh, ma…maksud gue Yesung"

"Hah?, Yesung anak kutu buku itu?", tanya Chulie sambil menunjuk 2 bangku di belakang bangku mereka.

"Hu'um"

"Ckckck, Wookie…Wookie, gue heran napa lo betah sahabatan ama anak kutu buku macem dia?"

"Tapi sahabat itu gak mandang apapun kali, Chul, gue betah sahabatan ama dia"

"Betah apa lo suka ma si kutu buku?"

"E…e…eh ko elo ngomongnya gitu?"

"Halah palingan lo suka kan ama dia?"

"Eng…enggak kok, udah ah, pokonya gue gak bisa nemenin lo"

"Ok, urusin aja kutu buku lo"

"Ih, Chulie jangan ngambek donk!"

"Gue gak ngambek ah diem lo"

"Ih ya ya ya, besok-besok gue temenin deh"

"Bener?"

"Ne"

"Hahahaha, gitu donk"

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali larut dalam obrolan mereka hingga guru pun datang memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

*Author POV End*

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

TENG TENG TENG

Akhirnya bel bunyi juga. Aku berjalan menuju meja Yesung yang berada 2 bangku di belakangku sambil membawa bukuku.

"Sungie!", sapaku sambil duduk disampingnya.

"Huh?, Sungie?", tanyanya heran sambil menoleh padaku.

Aish sadar Kim Ryeowook kau memanggilnya Sungie?, ah baboya.

"A…ah, maksudku Yesung ^^, tak apa kan aku panggil Sungie?"

"Sungie? =,= kau hobi mengganti namakah?"

"A…aniyo, kalau kau tak suka aku takkan memanggilmu…"

"Ya sudahlah, tak apa kok ^^"

Omona…

Aish, senyumnya manis, Yesung jangan tersenyum sedekat itu, aku jadi deg-degan ni. Ya!, Kim Ryeowook, sadarlah!

"WOOKIE!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dan menatap Yesung.

"Wa…wae?, jangan berteriak sekencang itu, aku tak tuli", dengusku.

"Kau sendiri yang melamun, napa sih?, ada yang salah ama penampilanku?"

"Aniyo ^^"

'Kau tetep ganteng kok, di hatiku', batinku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir kata-kata yang tadi begitu saja melintas.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ani, Sungie, kau maukan ajari aku nomor 5 ini?"

"Hah?, aritmetika?, kau tak tau?"

"Aku…lupa, hehe"

"=,= memang kalau di rumah apa pekerjaanmu, Wookie?"

'Memandang fotomu', batinku.

"Ah, aku belajar kok, tapi waktu SMP belajar aritmetika aku malah menggambar, bukan memperhatikan penjelasan guru" *kyaaaaaa, sma ma authorny*.

"Haaaaah, ya sudah aku ajarkan. Jadi ini itu…"

Huft, annyeong joneun Kim Ryeowook imnida, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Wookie/Ryeowook. Aku mempunyai 2 sahabat ^^, Kim Heechul/Vhulie dan Kim Jongwoon/Yesung, tapi mereka tak akrab. Well, Chulie memang memilih-milih yang terbaik untuknya, tapi menurutku apa salahnya bersahabat dengan Yesung. Aku ah, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai Yesung sejak setahun lalu, tapi aku harus menyembunyikannya. Aku yakin Yesung tak menyukaiku. Yesung pernah bilang dia menyukai salah satu primadona sekolah kami yang angkuh dan aku yakin itu bukan aku melainkan Chulie. Sedih mengingatnya. Padahal aku selalu ada disampingnya, tapi dia hanya menganggapku sahabat aja. Yesung, lihatlah aku!. Aish.

"YA!, Kim Ryeowook, kau ini malah melamun terus. Aku cape menerangkannya"

"Hah?, aniyo, aku mendengarkanmu, Sungie ^^, makasih, aku sudah mengerti"

Hihi, sebenarnya aku sudah paham bab ini, waktu tahun lalu kan Chulie menerangkannya padaku,, hanya saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Yesung ^^.

*Kim Ryeowook POV End*

*Kim Jongwoon POV*

Hah, Wookie…Wookie ada-ada aja.

Annyeong, joneun Kim Jongwoon imnida, panggil Yesung aja ^^. Aku punya seorang sahabat di sekolah ini. Dia adalah Wookie/Kim Ryeowook. Yupz, aku hanya memiliki dia di sekolah ini. Semua murid-murid enggan berteman denganku. Mungkin karena penampilanku/karena hobiku membaca buku, aku tak tau yang jelas aku tak suka itu.

Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukai salah satu bagian dari mereka yang menjauhiku. Aih, aku menyukai Chulie/Kim Heechul, sahabat Wookie. Padahal aku tau aku dan dia tak mungkin bersama. Malang sekali nasibmu, Yesung.

"Hei, Kim Jongwoon!"

Aku menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang memanggilku.

*Kim Jongwoon POV End*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

BUT I LOVE YOU | Chap 2

Title : But I Love You.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook/Wookie (yeoja).

Kim Jongwoon as Yesung/Sungie (namja).

Cameo :

Kim Heechul as Heechul/Chulie (yeoja).

Tan Hangeng as Hankyung/Hanie (namja). *ih c oppa nma pglnny mrip q*.

Kim Kibum as Kibum/Bumie (yeoja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon/Wonie (namja).

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (yeoja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Park Jungsoo as Leeteuk/Teukie (yeoja).

Kim Youngwoon as Kangin (namja). *mian,author g tw nma pgl yg ps bwt oppa*.

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (yeoja).

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu/Hyunie (namja).

Han Rarin as Rarin/Rin (yeoja). *wkwkwk, author iktn maen y v^^v*.

Genre : Romance, sad, friendship, genderswitch,etc.

Rating : PG-13/PG-15 *author g tw*, and GJ.

Length : Chaptered.

Note : hny imjinsi blkng, mian bbrp pmain author ubh jd cwe, trmsk suami author yg gntg (re:Hyukpa). Don't copas without my permission, please.

Author : Han Rarin as Hani as me.

Hppy Reding 3

Chapter 2

*Author POV*

Yesung nampak senang mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya, tapi senyum itu langsung pudar saat orang itu menatapnya tajam, seolah Yesung adalah tersangka.

"Wae…waeyo, Chu…Chulie-ah?", tanya Yesung takut.

"Heh, elo tuh nyadar donk!, udah tampang aneh, so pinter eh beraninya elo deketin sahabat gue si Wookie!, emang di rumah elo kagak ada kaca apa, jadinya elo kagak bisa ngaca and nyadar?", bentak Chulie.

Yesung tertunduk merasakan sakit di hatinya *kcian oppa #plakk*.

Setelah puas meluapkan kekesalannya, Chulie melenggang pergi dengan tenang dan anggunnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Wookie yang baru masuk kelas heran melihat Chulie yang baru saja beranjak dari bangku Yesung.

*Author POV End*

*Kim Jongwoon POV*

Haaaaahhh

Kau benar, Chulie, aku tak pantas bersahabat dengan Wookie, tapi aku hanya memiliki dia disini. Tuhan, kenapa kau jadikan kehidupanku seperti ini?, apa yang salah dengan diriku?, aku hanya ingin berteman.

Aku tertuntuk mencoba menenangkan pikiranku.

"Sungie?"

Aku mendongak dan setengah kaget melihat wajah Wookie yang berada di depanku.

"Sungie, gwencanha?, apa yang Chulie bilang?", tanyanya.

"…"

"Hmmm, arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti ^^, jangan dihiraukan ya, aku senang bersahabat denganmu, aku tak peduli orang-orang memandangku apa, aku senang bersahabat dengan banyak orang"

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Wookie memang sahabat yang baik. Aku senang bersahabat dengannya. Tapi ucapan Chulie benar, aku tak pantas untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Kita berbeda.

"Tapi Chulie benar, Wookie, aku…tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu"

*Kim Jongwoon POV End*

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

Aku melihat Chulie yang baru saja meninggalkan Yesung. Karena penasaran, aku pun mendekati Yesung

"Sungie, gwencanha?, apa yang Chulie bilang?", tanyaku.

"…"

"Hmmm, arraseo arraseo, aku mengerti ^^, jangan dihiraukan ya, aku senang bersahabat denganmu, aku tak peduli orang-orang memandangku apa, aku senang bersahabat dengan banyak orang"

Yesung malah diam sambil menatapku. Aku jadi heran.

"Tapi Chulie benar, Wookie, aku…tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu", ucapnya membuatku kaget.

Omo~ apakah Yesung mau kita berakhir bersahabat?, tapi itu kan hanya pandangan orang. Aku tak peduli, aku mau bersahabat dengannya.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sungie, jangan kau hiraukan orang lain berkata apa tentangmu dan tentangku. Yang penting kita tetap sahabat, arra?", ucapku tegas.

Dia menatapku lalu membuang nafas dan mengangguk.

'Saranghae', batinku.

Aku berjalan menuju mejaku dan segera memberikan ceramah pada Chulie, tapi Chulie tak mendengarkan aku, dia malah sibuk berkaca. Aish menyebalkan.

*Kim Ryeowook POV End*

*Kim Heechul POV*

Aku kesal melihat Yesung dan Wookie bersama. Apa Wookie gak sadar kalo dia itu PRIMADONA, lah kenapa juga deketin kutu buku satu itu, kan bisa-bisa semua siswa berpendapat aneh.

Setelah memberikan perintah pada Yesung, lebih tepatnya bentakan, aku kembali ke bangkuku. Aku melihat Wookie berjalan menuju meja Yesung.

Huh, dasar. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga image, aish.

"KIM HEECHUL!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Wookie tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatapku tajam.

"Wae?", ucapku dingin.

"Elo tuh kenapa sih?, kok ngurusin sahabat gue mulu?, terserah gue donk mau sahabatan ama sapa aja, itu hak gue, kenapa elo yang sibuk sih…"

Ah, berisik, aku mengeluarkan cermin dari tasku dan mulai merapihkan rambutku dan berdandan, daripada mendengarkan Wookie berceramah ria.

TENG TENG TENG

"Wookie, elo pulang bareng guekan?", tanyaku.

"…"

"Hya, Kim Ryeowook, gue lagi ngomong ama elo, kok dicuekin sih?"

"Elo juga tadi gue ngomong dicuekin"

"Ne ne ne, mianhae, NONA Wookie, jadi kita pulang bareng?"

"Ho'oh, bentar gue panggil Yesung dulu"

Aku hanya menatapnya heran, buset dah, masa pulangnya bareng ama Yesung juga sih?.

Aku melihat Wookie menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan ke arahku. Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja!", ucap Wookie.

Kami pun berjalan dengan posisi Wookie di tengah. Tapi tak sengaja aku melihat namja yang kemarin mengantarku pulang.

"Stop!, Wookie!", ucapku dengan senyum merekah.

"Hah?, elo napa sih?"

"Itu", aku menunjuk namja yang sedang bermain basket.

"Mana?"

"Itu itu"

"Owh, terus napa?"

"Elo tau namanya?"

"Hmmm, entar entar, gue kayaknya tau, ah, namanya…"

"Sapa…sapa?"

"Ih, elo maen potong aja"

"Ya, cepetan, sapa namanya!"

"Namanya…"

TBC

Hihihihi

RCL

(mian, q kn bru kmrn2 bkin akun ni, jd kmrn slh, hehe. gomawo kmenny ^^. o y, pgl Han z, g ush author, author tu biasany udh hndal, Han mh blm hndal, bru pmula)


End file.
